Rohar Federation
The Rohar Federation Military is the main defense force of planet Regents founded by Norman Herman, during the time of about 990,000,000 B.E They were basically the most powerful army in the history of Space conflict until the Rise of The Universal Generation Came Into Power on December 20th, 2120 and defeating the Rohar Federation in 2139, And later over powered everything In the Universe of Hora, from 2140 - 2158 in the First Era of the Galactic War. Throughout the beginging of the 22nd, Century the Universal Generation seemed to be unstoppable until the late 22nd Century when they were defeated on Various fronts in the Organic Realm unitl the Opening of the 23rd Century in the year 2212 and War was brought and was backfired to Hora from 2212-2246, than to Regents itself in the year 2247 which lead to a complete Organic Invasion of Regents during the Mid 2200's they were forced to pull underground in 2289. In order to escape United's fiery rage and later became an army of Zombies that still have the abilities that they still have had during their Siege of Earth in 2164. After the Galactic War the Rohar Federation once again restored power and took over Regents once again uniutl the Death Conflict from 2317 to 2340, after the complete Annhilation of Highland along with multiple Continental's and Soul Walkers, nothing has ever again been able to over power the Rohar Federation. The Rohar Federation eventually disbanded permnatly in the year 4029 following Regent's Universal Collapse in the 5th Millenium. Founding The foundation of the Rohar Federation came from local Regian construction worker during the years of Regent's Colonization during 991,000,000 B.E when the Early Oriens left Carter 12 in order to go planet side in an attempt to colonize the Giant rock which will later be known as Regents. After Norman Herman worked with the Rania Union in order to found Regent's main military and defense forces, Norman demanded a Military power in order to the Regents Empire, In 990,000,000 B.E Norman gathered a large bulk of newly constructed Battle androids in an attempt to form a new Military Power in order to defend Regents, while the Regents Empire, continued to watch over the Asteroid Colonies. By mid 990,000,000 B.E Norman tested many of them in War Simulators and In certain terrains across Regents. After a huge success their serious testing began, however the successful testing of the Rohar Federation, eventually led to the end of the Regents Empire, for the future founding of the military power. Testing however became halted due to the Borax Confederacy Invading Regent's Continents of Cloud Rama, and Hail Sector, initiating the War on Sectors. After 2 Years of heavy damaged in both Continents the Rohar Federation proved to be victorious against the Borax Confederacy, causing the mir dissolution of the B.C, and the Founding of the Rohar Federation Military. Military 'Infantry & Legions' The Rohar Federation Military is made up of different types of Battle Droids known as Re-enterprise Fighters. The Androids are designed, with special types of armor and Weaponry, Each one programmed with a special type of V-6 Chip into their CPU's where they can map out their basic functions, for war. The Rohar Federation at the time of BE - BC consists of a grand total of 900 Legions, but the numbers began to reduce during the Platinum Wars , and the First Gornon War, losing a grand total of up to 8 Legions, but was considered to be a minor issue that later grew up back to 900, during the reaming years of Before Christ. They are well armed and ready for just about any war that comes their way, for the Rohar Federation brought about an end to the Borax Confederacy in the Years of BE During the War On Sectors, making it the most of their Android Infantry Units one of the most well trained and advanced Military Unit on Regents. 'Air force' 'Navy' 'Space Navy' 'Ocean Navy' Wars 'War on Sectors' 'Railora Wars' 'The Platinum Wars' The Platinum War (August 15th, 20GA - December 4th, 18GA) Was A War Between The Rohar Federation And Dogorna Pirates For Control of Sierra during the Grand Advanced Era, Sierra was A planet Regents Colonized In 15 B.E, The Pirates Unleashed Major Attacks In Sierra's Orbit but were always repelled by the Superior Rohar Federation Space Fleet. The Pirates However began To gain the Upper hand and later was able to Enter Sierra and Occupy The Entire Planet Within 2 Years of Bloody and Enormous Conflict Sierra Was Remained In Pirate Control Until the Events of The Galactic War which will occur many Millenniums Later. 'The First Gornon War' The First Gornon War was an Interstellar war between the Rohar Federation and the Grant 7 Empire for total control of Earth during the time of the Cambrian Period In 542,000,000BC. The Rohar Federation Have colonized Earth during the years of 99 B.E, and remained on the planet even as it first formed building special fire proof machines in order to survive the massive eruptions that occurred all over during the years of it's formation. After surviving endless waves of ancient beasts during the Paleozoic period including their great extinction after the clash Of the Earth Continent;s had begun, the time of the Cambrian has than begun which another Alien Race known as The Grant 7 Empire discovers Earth location and send forces to make the planet a colony of theirs only to end up in an all out war with the Rohar Federation who had been there first. A war between Machines and the Ancient Beast of the Cambrian Period was now on. 'The Second Gornon War' Agile War Was the first Regian Civil War between the Rohar Federation and the Jeromorian Rangerian Forces. The Rohar Federation Launched an Amphibious Invasion of the Tundra, the Newly Colony that was founded by The Second Military Branch of Regents. The Colony fell in about a number of days after bloody conflict between the two Military War Machines sending the Rangerian armies retreating back into Jeromoria by crossing the Sea of Uroa that was North of their Position. Some retreated across the Rapping River and into Podosidonoius a continent that was considered to be neutral of the whole war, Not anymore. Podosidonoius was now going to be a victim of war as well when the Rivera Federation Invaded in an attempt to over power the Remaining Rangerians in that continent like they did in their colony of Tundra. War of 1211 'World War II' The Galactic War Founding of The Universal Generation The Rohar Federation has later been overwhelmed during the Mid Years of the 22nd, Centruy by the Soul Gravers, who uleashed an Era known as the Clone Generation. The Clone Generation was An Era that came Into Power during the Early crash of 2154, The Earth Continents of Europodia, (Europe) Harnets ''Hallwoeia, ''(Okinawa) and Gunghollow'' (Mombasa)'' have mysteriously vanished in the blink of an eye off the face of the planet, and have return to their true planet of Regents, along with The Continentals, Hallwoeia, Gunghollow Williams, and Shadow Helior Hord. Due to a spread of the Darkness that was completely corrupted by ah unknown darkness, Highland Roran for the first time in the history since his manufacturing had turned against his own kind along with his forms and War Partners, forcing them to fulfill A New Era, The Age of the Universal Generation was about to begin. Withing the Weeks the Continentals of 21 later grew into An Entire An army Due to Propaganda that Highland was spreading through out Europodia and Hallwoeia. Finally on January 28th, 2158 the darkness completely overcome Highland and he was later known as Dictator Highland seconds later the rest of the Continental's including the Soul Walkers, Horcuba Hallwoiea Williams, Shadow Horde and Markana Gunghollow Williams. Within Months Europodia, Hallwoeia, and Gunghollow was unleashed all over Regents starting with Jeromoria. After Jeromoria was Occupied the Rest of the Continents of Regents had fallen within Mere Months giving the Newly Developed Universal Generation A Straight shot Into Space. 'Collapse of The Universal Generation' The Encore War The Hail War Final War ''Fire Arms and Equipment 'The After Era' Trivia'' Category:Organization Category:Universal Military Powers Category:Factions